


Hospital Visit

by kifotheprotector



Series: The Vuldstein Incident [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chase is Molossia's dog, Hospital, Hospital Visit, M/M, Mama America, Mentions of Cold War, Mentions of kidnapping, Molossia is Edelstein, Sliding down hallways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: America and Edelstein are having fun when an accident happens that leads them to go to the hospital.Takes place between 1985 and 1988 (you choose the year).
Relationships: America & Canada & Molossia (Hetalia), America & Molossia (Hetalia), America/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: The Vuldstein Incident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hospital Visit

*Note: Vuldstein is Molossia during the time period of 1977 to 1980. Edelstein is Molossia during the time period of 1980 to 1988. This story takes place after 1985 but before 1988. You chose the year. 

* * *

Tony shook his head as he stood in the hallway. Mildly, he looked outside where he could see the beautiful mountains that were next to the one one of America's homes was. It was around two stories and had large, and very thick glassed, windows so the human that lived there could view the 'amazing' views. Honestly, half of the humans made no sense to him. 

But then he heard the tale-tell sign that the (somewhat) humans he lived with were back to making a ruckus. The squealing of joy from Edelstein, the whoops from America, and the whimpers of the dog they forced to join in the 'fun'. Tony had no idea why they thought sliding down a wooden-floored hallway was so... enticing. 

For whatever reason, it also had to be wooden-floored, according to America. 

There were plenty of slippery surfaces in this house! The tiled kitchen. The rugged living room if you used the right tools. The slip N slide outside. The beds were plenty slippery (which was why Tony still slept in his pod). What was so special about this one wooden-floored hallway? 

He guessed it was only something that humans would understand, and by extension, personifications. 

As he was mussing this, America zipped past with Edelstein close behind, and Chase, Edelstein's dog, last. Tony wasn't even sure if it was a dog. He was at least half sure that the thing was actually an 'alien' like himself. Perhaps another runaway? 

That was for another day as he watched America slow down as they reached the stairs, thrust out his arms all the way, and stopped about 30 centimeters away from the top step. Edelstein slowed as well before ramming into America's leg, while Chase rammed into the other. 

Edelstein bounced. "Again! Again!" The little boy laughed. Chase bounced up in down in his mismatched socks, barking(?) his head off. America beamed down at him. "Okay, go back." Edelstein nodded rapidly, skidding, and sliding in his horrible looking socks. Chase bounced and slid with his owner. America followed after them. 

"You sure you don't wanna join?" He asked Tony as he passed the alien. "I do not see a point to such activities. It is a waste of time." Tony clipped. America shrugged. "Alright, but it is really fun." He tried to persuade. "I will not cause myself physical harm. Please continue sliding around like a newborn." Tony went back to slurping his drink. 

America pouted but it was quickly cleared as he 'ice-skated' to the other end of the hallway where Edelstein and Chase were waiting in a room. It was a guest room with a carpeted floor. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Edelstein edged as he and America took running starts, Chase close on their heels. Build up speed, then, just as they hit the wood floor, put their feet down and let themselves sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddde.....!!! 

What? It was a long hallway. 

Past Tony, they zoomed, down to the top of the stairs where they started to slow until America tossed out both arms to fully stop and his charge and charges dog would ram into his legs. 

Then Edelstein would giggle and demand another round. America would agree, sometimes trying to get Tony to join in, and go again with his little micronation. 

They went again, and again, and again, and again. 

Until America went to fast, lost his balance, flailing, just managing to catch himself at the top of the stairs. 

Then Edelstein hit his leg not even a second after America barely caught his balance. 

America tumbled over the edge of the stairs. 

Edelstein squealing as he tumbled after. 

The elder hit the railing where the stairs curved, breaking the wood, and falling down. Edelstein followed after, screaming as he collided with America's chest. Ameria's body quickly coiled around the younger's body as they hit the floor at high speeds. 

Black. 

* * *

Edelstein woke with a groan, tightening his hands on the fabric between his fingers. As he slowly rose to continuous, he felt something shaking him and something wet and warm beneath him. Did he fall asleep with America?... Wait... Did he wet the bed when sleeping with America!? 

Bolting upright, his olive-green eyes blinked as he looked around. 

Tony was next to him, holding a phone covered in something that looked like red kool-aid. Then looking down he saw he was somewhat cradled in America's arms. Beneath that was a pool of red. 

He blinked, remembering the tumble, and black. 

They must have rolled and that was why America was crumpled against a corner wall, bits and pieces of drywall chipping around him. 

Edelstein gulped and looked at Tony. In the distance, he could hear sirens. 

"I called the emergency authorities. They will be here soon. If they ask, you were the one that called and I am not real." Tony said, handing over the phone. Then the alien walked away. Edelstein blinked at him again, and jumped when someone knocked on the door. 

"Hello?" A voice called. 

"H-hello?" Edelstein squeaked out. The door opened and a group of adults walked in. Edelstein trembled as they quickly approached. The eyes of the emergency response were wide as they took in the situation. 

"Jim. Carlos. Get the stretcher. Dave, get the medical kit." The one in charge snapped. Three of the men nodded and rushed back outside. The only woman of the group leaned down to his height. "Hello, sweetheart." She cooed. "H-hi," Edelstein whispered. "Can you come over here? My colleagues need to help your father." She gently reached out her hands, urging him to come and hug her. Edelstein paled, shook his head, and grabbed onto America's clothes tighter. 

"How about you come over here. I'll put you in the ambulance so you can ride with your papa." A burly man leaned down. Edelstein eyed him. He looked kind of like Mexico, but if he was supper buff, was a human, and was the result of a few generations living in the US. Edelstein liked Mexico. He had only met him twice (the first was when America needed to meet with him and Edelstein had to come, and the second was when Mexico watched him for a quick overnight that went rather well), but he would always give him sweets, a present, and called him 'little Morro' or 'little gringo'. While he didn't know what a gringo was, he really liked being called 'Morro' and had adopted it as his human name. 

No matter, this man was still human, but America always told him he could trust emergency authorities like police and firefighters. Tony had said that these people were emergency authorities, so he could probably trust them. 

So he nodded and shuffled over to the man. Gently, the man took his hand and lead him out of the house and into the back of the ambulance where they sat down. Edelstein looked around at the various pouches. "What's in that one?" He asked. "Those are syringes." The man said. Edelstein giggled. "Syringe is a funny word." He giggled. "Funny word, not so funny object." The man chuckled. Edelstein nodded in return. 

The rest of the group entered the ambulance with America strapped to a stretcher. Edelstein sat back down as the humans bustled around and the vehicle started to move, wincing when the sirens were turned on. 

The man ignored the others and kept Edelsteins attention on him. "So, what's your name, kiddo?" He questioned. "I'm Morro." Edelstein said offhandedly, looking out the window at the very back of the ambulance. So that's what it looked like when you were driving one way and looked behind you. Looked like you were constantly zooming out. 

"Well, Morro, I'm Tyler. Do you know how this happened?" The man, Tyler, asked. Edelstein nodded. "We were sliding down the hallway and we crashed. Atsá caught me. Then I woke up and called you." He said slowly, remembering he had to keep Tony out of the story. 

Then he blinked. 

"Chase!" He panicked. "Who?" Tyler questioned. "Chase!" Edelstein sobbed. "M-my d-d-dog!!" He covered his face and quietly started to sob. Where was his beloved friend? HOW COULD HE FORGET!?!?!? He was a horrible person for forgetting his dog! How could he!?!

Tyler quickly patted his back. "H-hey. It's okay. How about you tell me, someone I can call, they'll pick up Chase, and then come for you." Tyler's voice held a questioning tone, as if this was his first time dealing with this. It probably was if his uncomfortable face was anything to go by. 

Edelstein nodded, trying to stop his tears. "I-I know three numbers." He mumbled. "Alright." Tyler nudged the woman, who gave him a piece of paper and pen. "Can you tell me?" 

"Th-there's Matthew. He lives up in Canada." Edelstein furrowed his brows as he slowly spoke the number. "There's Ludwig." Another slow giving of barely remembered numbers. "And Alejandro." The last of the numbers were rattled off. Tyler nodded. 

"Oh, for the love of God, stop being idiots!" The woman of the group roared at the rest of the men. "We're not idiots! You're just smarter than us!" A man snapped back. The rest of the group just stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm surrounded by less intelligent people then." The woman sneered. "Thank you for being respectful towards us." The same man replied. The woman rolled her eyes. 

"How about I give you a quick look over. Make sure you aren't hurt." Tyler suggested. Edelstein nodded. 

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they pulled into a hospital. Tyler led Edelstein, who was unharmed, over to a chair in front of a room. "Alright, now, you're going to sit here and wait for someone you know to sit down next to you. Understand?" Tyler said. Edelstein nodded. "Alright. I'm going to call the numbers you gave me." 

"What about Atsá?" Edelstein asked. "Who?" Tyler asked. "My big brother. The one you kept calling my papa. When's he gonna come get me?" Edelstein's voice was a bit whispery as the adrenaline wore off and excitement ended, leaving him tired and returning to his mild-mannered state. "Well, I'm not sure. So just stay put." 

Tyler left and Edelstein was left alone with only doctors and nurses passing by. 

Well, this was boring. 

But he assumed that Canada, Germany, or Mexico would come and play with him, hopefully bringing Chase, until America came and took him home. 

So he waited, drifting off as he did so. 

* * *

Lithuania was sweeping in the living room as Russia and Belarus were sitting and reading the paper behind him. Russia trembling slightly as Belarus sat next to him and read over his shoulder, cleaning a knife as she did so. 

It was peaceful, quiet, and ever so nice. 

That is until the phone rang. 

All three jumped and blinked at the phone. "Get that." Belarus snapped. Lithuania nodded and quickly scurried over to pick up the phone. 

"Alio?" (hello?) He questioned. 

" _Um... hello?_ " A male voice replied in English. "Oh! Sorry. This is Tolys. Can I help you?" Lithuania quickly switched over to the others native language. " _Is there a Ludwig who knows an Alfred F. Jones there?_ " Lithuania blinked and looked over to Russia and Belarus who were blinking as they listened in. It wasn't that hard with a quiet room and an oddly loud phone. 

"No. But his brother is still here. I think." Lithuania paused. "Is something wrong with Alfred? Doesn't he have a little kid to take care of?" The human on the other end sighed, obviously grateful to have contacted someone. " _Yes. That's why I'm calling. Mr. Jones is currently in surgery and his... younger brother?... is without a guardian. Could you contact Ludwig or come over to the hospital?_ " Lithuania blinked. "I'll have to check something first. Please excuse me." Lithuania took off the phone and put his hand over the mouth bit. 

He looked over at Belarus, who was cleaning her nails with a sharpened knife, and Russia who had his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. A very creepy puppy. 

Russia nodded. "Go over and keep an eye on the micronation." He said in Russian. Trembling, Lithuania nodded and returned the phone to his face. 

"Yes, I can come over. It will take a while, so please call someone else if the kid gave you any more numbers." He said. There was a pause on the other end. " _How come you don't know the kid's name?_ " Lithuania panicked. "I've only met him a few times, and I can't remember his name. I doubt he would remember me as well." He said simply. The man on the other end took that as that and told Lithuania the address of the hospital. Thanking him, and telling him his human name, Lithuania hung up. 

He turned around and yelped as Russia stood behind him. "Keep an eye on the micronation. Warn America." The taller said softly, eyes telling the other that he didn't wish to involve the little micronation in the cold war any more than he was already involved. Even though there were small riots starting up, Russia's boss, really all of the soviet nation's top boss, still had some determination to keep up the appearance that the Soviet Union could be held together even if the seams were starting to tear, all the personifications could feel it, and as such, ordered that America's little micronation be captured and held captive so they could manipulate America. 

It had already caused many... incidents... where America would rush in with guns blazing, tearing the house apart to find his ward. At this point, they were just waiting for their boss to get it out of his head so they could repair internal walls and doors without them being torn to shreds again. America really lost control of his super strength when he was angry. A controlled mind, but not strength. It got scary quick. 

Lithuania quickly packed a small bag and set out for the hospital America was being kept at. Hopefully, this wouldn't lead to anything... he hoped that that thought didn't jinx it. 

* * *

Edelstein was shaken awake. Blearily, he blinked and looked up at Mexico who was smiling down at him. 

"Mex-Mex!" He said happily. "Hola, little gringo." Mexico said, sitting next to him. It was then Edelstein noticed the basket Mexico was holding. It was a large, wood woven, picnic one. "What's in the basket?" Edelstein nervously twisted his green shirt. While acting brave around humans was one thing, being brave around other personifications was a completely different one. He knew that Mexico was nice, but when other personifications were around, and America wasn't with him, the chances of being swept away and forced into the dark cold room, with the chained red-eyed monster, immediately rose to great heights.

He hated the dark cold room with the chained red-eyed monster. It was cold, dark, and the red-eyed monster screamed at him, snarling arms reaching out to grab him and forever keep him in the dark. Just thinking about it made him shiver. 

Mexico quickly looked around, before popping open one of the two lids. Chase's slightly bloody head popped up, his little black nose just barely coming out. Edelstein gasped and quickly stuck his hand in to pet his beloved friend. "I had to sneak him in so be quiet about him." Mexico whispered. Edelstein nodded. 

"Why is he bloody?" He asked Mexico. "Probably the same reason you are. Have you seen yourself?" Mexico whispered back. Edelstein blinked, finally looking down at his outfit that was stained on one side with a crusty substance, and on his naked leg, where the red was flaking off. 

"Oh." Edelstein blinked, Chase continued to lick his master's hand. "Are you hurt?" Mexico continued. Edelstein shook his head. "Is Atsá coming back soon?" 

Mexico worried his lip. He had gotten a call that America had started surgery and Edelstein was all alone in the hospital. Of course, no one would tell him his guardian was in surgery. The baby of North America was bound to be nervous without him. 

It actually reminded him of his time babysitting Edelstein. The little personification would ask once every half hour - almost on the dot every time! - when America would come back. Most likely coming from his fear of being taken away. Damn you, Russia's boss. Damn you for forcing Russia to take the poor personification away from his home. 

"I'm not sure, little gringo. How about we do something while we wait?" Mexico suggested. Edelstein shrugged. "Did you bring something?" He asked, taking his hand out of the basket and fiddling with something in his hand. Mexico raised an eyebrow at it. "Why are you holding a phone, little gringo?" He asked. Edelstein blinked, then looked down at it. "I guess I never put it down." He muttered. 

Mexico internally sighed. 

"I brought some coloring books and colored pencils." He said, quickly keeping Edelstein's attention on him. Best to keep his attention away from what he had been through until America could handle it. Edelstein smiled softly, and nodded. Mexico returned the smile and dug through the basket for the paper books and colored pencils. He pulled them out and handed a few to Edelstein, keeping one for himself. A box of pencils was left on top of the basket that was between them. 

Slowly, Edelstein drifted off against the basket, coloring books slipping to the floor. Mexico sighed. Kid was exhausted. Hopefully, he could keep him in one spot. 

* * *

Lithuania awkwardly walked through the hospital, searching for the waiting room Vuldstein would be in. Hopefully, he could warn America and keep an eye on the little micronation. His name was Vuldstein, last he knew of. 

It was easier than he expected. Inside of the waiting room sat the little micronation, conked out against a very large picnic basket. The picnic basket sat on the chair between him and Mexico. Mexico himself was filling in a coloring book. Lithuania wanted to flinch at the blood that stained part of the little personification. 

Containing himself, he picked up the coloring books that had fallen to the floor and put them on the basket. Mexico watched him carefully. "Lithuania?" Mexico asked once said nation sat down next to him. Thankfully he had switched to the language of personifications. "Mexico." Lithuania replied in the same tongue. "What are you doing here?" Mexico hissed. Lithuania flinched and flushed. "V-Vuldstein gave them Mr. Russia's number. By accident probably. I answered. Mr. Russia said I should come to warn America and keep an eye on the little boy." They both looked over to Edelstein for a second. 

"Russia hates kidnapping him as much as the rest of us. You know we can't deny our bosses-" Lithuania started, but stopped when Mexico put up a hand. "I know." He muttered, looking over to the exhausted child. 

"Why hasn't anyone tried to give him a bath?" Lithuania asked. Mexico shrugged. "It's past midnight. Only the emergency staff and those who have to be here, are here." He replied. "I've barely seen anyone who isn't in a panic. Besides, what would we put him in afterward?" "You didn't think to grab clothes?" Lithuania deadpanned. "I was kind of busy taking care of his dog." Mexico hissed. Lithuania raised an eyebrow. "Okay, and getting some food so we wouldn't have to eat the hospital shit." Mexico shuffled around in his chair. 

Lithuania sighed. "What's his size? I'll get something from a local store or the from the gift shop." "You think stores will be open at this hour?" Mexico raised an incredulous eyebrow. "This is the US." Lithuania pointed out. "Oh. Right. I forget he can be weird." Mexico grumbled. Lithuania chuckled. Honestly, America and Mexico could get along as long as one of them didn't go on a lengthy tangent about something and no one brought up politics, aliens, or any Mexican-American wars. He learned that during his stay with America. 

"Get him a child small or medium. Some flip-flops for shoes. Only one pair of things. I'll get him his stuff when Germany comes over." Mexico huffed. Lithuania raised an eyebrow. "Still with the soviets." Mexico pointed out. Lithuania flushed. Of course, they wouldn't trust him alone with Vuldstein. Lithuania nodded in understanding, got up, and left to go get some clothes. 

* * *

Germany shuffled through the hospital, confusingly passing Lithuania, who helpfully pointed him in the direction of Mexico and Edelstein. 

Mexico had called him, telling him that America did something that caused him to be dragged to the hospital and into surgery. Edelstein was there, alone, and Mexico was at America's house, gathering up Edelstein's dog and about to head off to the hospital. He had wanted Germany there because Germany had become a sort-of extra guardian after he had been forced to help take care of Vuldstein in the late 1970s. Now, he helped willingly and visited America and his ward often, making sure that the little one had at least some outside contact. Edelstein's favorite visit was when Germany brought his dogs. 

Germany's lips twitched up as he thought of that visit. Edelstein's usually mild-mannered face had broken out into a massive grin as he played with the large dogs, running around with them as they gently played with their new playmate. 

That happy thought spaced out. He wasn't prepared to see a tired-looking Mexico coloring while a bloody Edelstein was sleeping, resting against a large picnic basket. Mexico blinked at Germany and smiled. "Hola." He said. "Guten Abend."(good evening) Germany nodded. He leaned down so he was on one knee, and gently brushed some crusty hair out of Edelstein's face. "How is he?" He asked. "I think he's doing alright. You know how he tries to act brave until America's around." Mexico shrugged. Germany nodded in agreement. 

"Why was Tolys here?" Germany asked. "Toris?" Mexico asked. "Oh, right. Alfred was always messing it up." Germany muttered. Mexico chuckled. "Little gringo accidentally memorized Mr. Braginsky's phone number instead of yours." Germany's eyebrows shot up, he's lips twitched up as he returned his gaze to Edelstein. 

Edelstein shifted as he woke up, blinking and rubbing his olive-green eyes. He looked over to Germany. "Hi." He murmured. "Hallo." Germany replied. Edelstein yawned. Germany chuckled. "Go back to sleep, das herzchen*." Edelstein nodded, returning to his slumber.

"How come he's still covered in blood." Germany frowned. "Almost no one's here, and the people who are are busy." Mexico shrugged. "Once we get access to Al's room, we'll be able to use the shower and clean him up. Worst case scenario, me and you will get a hotel room and clean him up there." Germany nodded. "Toris- er... Tolys is getting him some new clothes." Mexico said before returning to his coloring. Germany sighed and took a seat next to the Mexican Nation. The only thing they could do now was to wait for America's surgery to be done. 

* * *

*(the)(little heart/darling/ducky)

* * *

Canada was walking up to the hospital, hoping they would let him in, when he bumped into Lithuania. Literally. 

They were both apologizing as they helped the other clean up what they forced the other to drop. Canada ended up holding a bag with a single pair of clothing from some shop that was open at this ungodly hour and Lithuania ended up holding a bag with a few pairs of Edelstein's and America's clothing from home. 

"I'm so sorry about that." Lithuania said. "It's alright. I'm sorry too." Canada soothed. They both stood there a bit awkwardly. 

"So, why are you here. No offense of course, but, you know... soviet union and all..." Canada trailed off. "Oh. Mr. Alfred's micronation memorized Mr. Braginsky's phone number instead of Ludwig's." Lithuania said. Canada nodded. "Thankfully it was the house phone that wasn't connected to the government." Lithuania quickly added. Canada sighed in relief. "I take it they called you as well?" Canada shook his head. "No, they either miss dialed or Mo gave them the wrong number because they called my boss. Thankfully I had stayed late and they turned the phone over to me." A soft chuckle echoed between them and they started walking in. 

"Ludwig and Alejandro are here as well." Lithuania warned Canada. Canada nodded. "That's good. I was scared Ivan would be here." "Hopefully by the time the big boss finds out, this will all be over with and we can say I was just scoping things out for an opportunity." Lithuania muttered as they rode up the elevator. "Hopefully that didn't jinx it." Canada chuckled. Lithuania cracked a smile. "Hopefully." 

With that, the elevator dinged and opened. Lithuania lead the way to the waiting room and the group of personifications waiting inside of it. Canada quickly went over to Edelstein who stirred once more, awakened by Canada searching him over and laughing when he saw that Edelstein was still clinging to one of America's phones. The little personification yawned and quickly nodded off for a final time until they would see America. 

Canada pulled up a chair for himself as the rest took seats with Lithuania on one end and Edelstein on the other. 

* * *

It was around 6:30 in the morning when a pair of doctors approached. Germany, who had been on a 'watch', quickly woke the others up, including Edelstein. 

"He'll be alright." The doctor started off. "We had to manually go in to repair some disks in his back, but they will heal and he'll still be able to walk. No paralysis. He does have some stitches in his skull, back, and leg. A broken arm on top of all that, but he will make a full recovery." The personifications nodded in understanding. "Can we see Atsá?" Edelstein asked. The doctor nodded. "Of course, follow me." He paused and leaned over to Lithuania. "You're welcome to use the shower in his room." He whispered, his eyes darting over to the bloody little boy. Lithuania nodded. "We will." He said. The doctor nodded. 

The man led them to the room where America was. It was dark, the door closing when they entered, and America deep in sleep. "Atsá?" Edelstein whispered, coming up to the bed. "He'll be asleep for a while, kiddo." The doctor said, before returning to talking with the adults, with the exception of Mexico and Lithuania who took Edelstein to the connecting bathroom. 

"Come on, little gringo. Let's get you cleaned up." Mexico said, stripping a squirming Edelstein of his filthy clothing as Lithuania turned on the water and got it warm. Mexico took off his shirt and put a now naked Edelstein under the water. "No!" Edelstein whispered, squirming. "No?" Mexico questioned. "I wanna see Atsá." Edelstein whimpered. "We gotta get you clean before you can see Mr. America." Lithuania said gently. Edelstein pouted and let himself be cleaned by Mexico who gently scrubbed the blood away with gentle circling motions. 

"Alright, turn around." Mexico muttered, using some shampoo that the hospital stored. It was about the size of a hotel's, and probably the same brand, but it worked on the clumps in Edelstein's hair. The little micronation whimpering when the elder snagged on a tangle. "Sorry." Mexico would murmur whenever he heard the pathetic sound. 

Once that was done, they turned off the water. Canada came in with a comb and fluffy towels. He quickly combed Edelsteins hair and Mexico dried him, ruffling him the fluffy towel, getting a tiny giggle. Lithuania then helped him get into a warm sweater and pants with socks. 

"Can I see Atsá now?" He asked, sounding slightly miserable. "Yeah, come on. He'll still be asleep though." Canada warned. Edelstein nodded darting out of the bathroom and into the dark room that America slept in. Germany caught him and put him on the bed. He quickly curled into America's side and fell asleep. 

Lithuania bit his lip as he watched the unconscious America subconsciously curl around his ward. "Hey, don't worry." Canada smiled at him. Lithuania nodded. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." Mexico grunted, claiming a bench as his bed. Germany rolled his eyes and claimed one of the chairs next to the bed. Canada and Lithuania claimed the last two chairs. 

At last, all the personifications got their sleep. 

* * *

It was the next morning when America woke up. 

"And here comes the meltdown." Canada muttered to his companions. Mexico and Germany nodded while Lithuania looked on curiously. While he didn't know much about the micronation, he did know that the cries and wails he would screech out would only become bearable once he was in the arms of someone he knew and deemed 'safe', and only quiet once he was with America. 

Now, though, he had been quiet for most of the previous day and night. Only speaking when spoken to. A coloring book he had doodled in and nibbling on food had kept him busy while Germany read a book he bought in the gift shop while Mexico colored and Canada got things ready - such as clothing, food, and taking care of Chase - at a hotel room he bought a few blocks away. Lithuania took to watching America and his ward. 

So he continued watching as America's eyes fluttered open. They blinked a few times, coming into focus. Then he looked around the hospital room he was resting in. Edelstein felt his guardian stir and began to stir himself, eyes following the same process. The younger then bolted up and made eye contact with the elder. America smiled down at him. "Heya kiddo." He said. Edelstein blinked once, twice, and launched himself into a hug around America's neck. America chuckled and hugged the other back.

He rubbed Edelsteins back as he felt wet building along his chest, collarbone, and neck. Cooing softly at his little micronation. He looked up when someone touched his shoulder. Germany was looking down at him with concern, America smiled up at him. Behind him, Mexico looked slightly huffy, Canada smiled at him, and, to his surprise, horror, and joy, Lithuania was looking on with concern. 

The small sniffles brought him back to the little boy in his arms. He smiled down at Edelstein. A quick look over reassured him he wasn't harmed from the fall and tumble. America had only blacked out when he had slammed into the wall. So he felt slightly good about saving the little micronation the pain he could have experienced. Then winced. Maybe they should have gone wood-hall sock sliding on the first floor. That probably would've been smarter. Some hero he was. 

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." America murmured. Edelstein looked up at him with tearful eyes, sniffling. "See?" America smiled at him. "And very brave." Germany said a bit awkwardly. "Oh? Was my Atsá biyáázh brave?" America said playfully. Edelstein blinked, pausing, and then slowly nodded. America beamed at him and Edelstein fluffed up with pride. "My, brave, brave, brave, Atsá biyáázh!" America praised, giving him a firm hug. Edelstein beamed back and wrapped his arms around back around America. 

America continued with his praises, gently nuzzling Edelstein's limp brown hair. Lithuania smiled at the sight, even internally giggling at the awkward expression of suppressed affection Germany was wearing. 

The scene continued until America's praises dwindled and he started humming, luring the tired Edelstein back to sleep. Once he was safely asleep, a deep sleep Lithuania noted, America turned to his neighbors and friends. Germany seemed to deem this was a great time to push his friend/sometimes lover status to the front, and gave America a quick peck on the head, making both of them blush like there was no tomorrow. 

"So," America coughed into his hand. "What's been going on?" He asked. "You two took a tumble down a flight of stairs." Canada put flatly. America winced. "Yeah. I know." "I saw what you did to your poor railing. You should lose weight if that's what happens every time you fall down." Mexico chastised. America stuck his tongue out at his southern neighbor. At last, America turned to Lithuania. "Heya, Tor. How ya been?" Lithuania smiled softly. "I've been doing alright." He replied. 

America then winced and gave him a look of pitiful worry. "S-should I be worried if you're here?" He asked. "Hopefully not. But I should warn you that your micronation learned Russia's house phone number. He gave it to the hospital and I picked up the phone. We.." Lithuania licked his lips and took a calming breath. "We wanted to warn you that you might want to watch out for any of us in the future." He had a slightly painful look on. He knew it. It was the first time he'd seen America in a calm situation and it was to warn him of incoming danger. 

America nodded his thanks to him and leaned backward. "So, how long until I get out?" He asked. "About a day or two. You got back surgery." Canada said. "How'd that feel?" Mexico chuckled. "Udder hell. I hate having to slow healing until I can do it safely." America muttered bitterly. "Yeah, well, we'd better start on getting you out of here." Germany said. "As much as I would like to wait for your discharge, we can only hold off healing ourselves for so long." "Yeah, about that... whatever they gave me really conked me out and I've already healed." America flushed with a wince as everyone glared at him. 

"Just great, gringo. How the hell are we getting you out of here?" Mexico hissed. "We could sneak out at night." Canada suggested. "Sounds good to me." America said. "Alright. Tonight we'll break you out and then we'll head over to the hotel room. From there we'll get out and head up north, drop of Lithuania at an airport and then discuss where we'll put you and little Morro." Mexico said. 

"Alright." America agreed. Canada nodded and Germany was a bit jerky with his nod, and Lithuania sighed in relief. Looks like no information would be a good thing. 

Just as they agreed, the doctor came in. 

* * *

* * *

It was two nights later when America came into the hotel room with Canada and Lithuania, dressed in normal clothing and walking over to a sleeping Edelstein. They had left a number for the hospital to call to get their money, and left for the hotel by climbing out the window. 

Thankfully, Edelstein had been taken to the hotel by Germany and Mexico with little struggle. 

It had, however, been a nightmare getting out of the hospital. At first, they had to open the window and climb down using rope that was too short in length that Canada had snuck in. Then Lithuania fell, America catching him, but it woke up a security guard who thought they were kidnapping a patient. That lead to a twelve-mile police chase until they finally lost them and then they'd had to sneak into the hotel because the staff was suddenly alert and stalking the grounds. 

America had proclaimed that it felt like a spy movie, earning him a slap upside the head from Canada and a confused look from Lithuania. 

Now though, they were safely inside of the hotel with America quickly went over to Germany and Edelstein, Chase at their feet, and quickly fell asleep with them. Mexico sighed and snagged the couch for himself with Canada and Lithuania snagging the second bed. 

* * *

In the morning, Edelstein woke up happily and softly babbled to America as the group went to breakfast after checking out at a restaurant across the street. The group was settled at a long table made for groups their size. 

As they ate, Lithuania smiled softly at the banter around him. It wasn't anything like the meals at Russia's house when all the personifications gathered for an uncomfortable half-hour of tense stares, half-hearted conversations, usually about the weather or something safe, and Russia trying to get everyone into a state where at least one of them would laugh. 

Here though it was much more relaxed, Mexico was heaving in laughs as Canada loudly complained about the pancakes, much to the servers and manager's horror. Mexico had to laugh at each of them that Canada, or 'Matthew', was a Canadain, of course he would find their pancakes unsatisfactory. Then continued to laugh as Canada then grudgingly re-ordered to an omelet. America and Edelstein were happily babbling at one another, with Edelstein being the quieter of the two. Germany was reading his book, the title reading 'how to be silly', which made Lithuania giggle. Canada and him started up a lovely conversation about maple syrup, which only made Mexico laugh harder. 

Overall, as they dropped Lithuania off at the airport, he felt happy as he got tickets to the UK and thought back on what he would tell Russia and the USSR boss when he got back. 

* * *

America happily sat at his desk in Washington DC as they thought it would be a good idea to stay with his government for a while. Edelstein was happily playing with a puzzle on the floor as America did his paperwork. Germany would come in to bring food and updates, almost acting like a secretary, and snagging a kiss every now and then. America was happy he decided to stay for a little while, he enjoyed the company. 

With a knock at the door, his boss walked in. "Oh, heya boss! What's up?" "Your hospital bill." The president responded. America winced. "Yeah. Had a bit of an accident." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. The president sighed, putting his face into his hands. "Alfred, why? Why do you do such things?" He moaned. 

"Because it's fun." America responded. The president glared at him before turning around and leaving the room. America shrugged and returned to his paperwork, smiling when Edelstein came up to him. America put him on his lap to nap so he could continue working. 

Well, at least Edelstein was okay. That's what mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have now resigned myself to knowing the best thing I have ever written is 'The Vuldstein Incident'. 
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
